herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Lapis Lazuli is a blue gem and was the main antagonist of the Steven Universe Season 1 Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem. She was later rescued by the Gems in Gem Drill and she now lives in the barn with Peridot and is now an ally to the Crystal Gems. Appearance Lapis is a blue Gem with a light blue dress. When her gemstone is healed, she gains the ability to generate wings made out of water. She has a tear drop shaped lapis luzili on her back. She wears a dark blue tunic tied around her cleavage with a baby doll top and a blue minislirt Personality While she is kind and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli is bitter, vindictive, and mistrusting towards all the other Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, due to their betrayal of Homeworld and leaving her trapped in the mirror after finding her. When confronted with an enemy more powerful than herself, she displays a defeatist and worried approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him to submit to the Homeworld should they cross paths. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. She expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift in order to get closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race nor the Earth, with the exception of Steven. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is grateful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gemstone despite being pained at her hand. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper or any danger in addition to Malachite. One of Lapis' notable characteristics is her strong willpower. Even with a cracked gemstone, through sheer determination, Lapis managed to control an entire ocean and, once her gemstone was healed, fly an unimaginable distance to Homeworld. Lapis' strength of mind is so great that she suppressed the equally resolved Jasper for months on end. Detrimentally, however, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and "Chille Tid", where she is reluctant to give the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. History Season 1 "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem" begins with Pearl giving Lapis' mirror to Steven so he can learn about Gem culture. However, Lapis ends up making friends with Steven through recordings of things the mirror has seen. She eventually convinces Steven to free her from the mirror. Initially grateful, Lapis becomes enraged when she sees the Crystal Gems, accusing them of not helping her even though they knew someone was trapped in the mirror and angrily asking them if they ever even wondered who she used to be. Lapis then takes all the water from Beach City in order to attempt to reach the Gem Homeworld, since while her Gem is cracked she cannot summon her wings. When the Crystal Gems attack her to get her to put the ocean back, she attacks powerfully and almost kills the Crystal Gems, plus Greg, Connie, and Lion. Steven uses his shield to protect them and Lapis lets him alone come see her. When he gets to the top level of the water column (which has reached outer space), Lapis says that unlike the Crystal Gems, she never had any faith in Earth and just wanted to return to the Gem Homeworld. Steven says he understands how she feels about home, but then says thats why she needs to put the ocean back, "The ocean is an important part of my home". Lapis says that she didn't take the ocean with malicious intent, rather she was trying to stretch it to reach all the way to the Homeworld, since she can't get back herself with her Gem cracked. Steven excitedly states that he has healing powers, which Lapis reacts to with shock. Steven then licks his hand (his healing powers are constrated in his saliva) and touches it to her Gem, healing it. She then heartily thanks Steven, returns all the ocean water back to Beach City and flies off into space to the Gem Homeworld. Back at Beach City, Garnet acknowledges that Lapis made it off the planet, and Pearl to ask what does it mean for them. Garnet just says to wait and see, forshadowing "The Return". Lapis later reappaears in "The Message" via a video transmission warning Steven that there is a Gem (Peridot) who knows his name that is coming to Earth to invade. Lapis also tells Steven to not fight back as this would only lead to devastation. Lapis later appeared in "The Return" and "Jail Break" it was revealed that she was forced by the Homeworld Gems to reveal information about the Crystal Gems and was then sent back to Earth with Jasper and Peridot. Upon reaching Earth, she was questioned by Jasper as to if the Crystal Gems were really the Gems that rebelled against the Homeworld thousands of years ago, which Lapis confirmed. Jasper, after expressing her disappointment in the Crystal Gem's size and by the fact that Rose Quartz was no where to be found, began to return into their ship and ordered Peridot to fire a lasar and wipe them out, much to Lapis' horror and she begs Jasper not to hurt Steven, saying he's just a human and no threat. However, just before the laser can hit, Steven summons his mother (Rose Quartz)'s weapon, which makes Jasper believe that Steven is Rose. Jasper angrily asks if Lapis knew about this and Lapis says that while she did, it wasn't relevant to their mission. After a brief fight, the Crystal Gems are taken prisoner and Lapis herself is thrown in a cell. When Steven and Ruby stumble upon her while looking for Sapphire, Lapis states that fighting against the Homeworld Gems is no use because Jasper and Peridot are too evil. Steven replies that this is precicely why they must fight. When Lapis shows no intention to move, Steven says he'll come back for her. She doesn't appear again until the end of "Jail Break", when she emerges from the rubble from when Garnet crashed the spacecraft following Ruby and Sapphire's fusion into her. To defeat the fusion Gem Garnet, Jasper demands that Lapis Lazuli fuse with her. Lapis agrees, and the two fuse to create the monster Gem Malachite. However Lapis quickly takes full control and her true intention for fusion is revealed. In order to save Steven from Jasper, Malachite chains and drags herself into the ocean; Lapis' attempt to imprison Jasper in the ocean forever. Season 2 In "Chille Tid", she appears in Steven's dream, telling Steven to not distract her as she is keeping Jasper trapped in the ocean in order to protect him. She also confirms to him that her and Jasper are going to stay fused as Malachite. Season 3 In "Super Watermelon Island", she loses control of the fusion Malachite and manages to break free from the chains holding her down. She manages to get manipulated by Jasper with helping her fight Alexandrite.(a fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) But after help from the watermelon Stevens, is defeated and Jasper and Lapis seperate and is carried out of the water. Lapis is later seen unconscious in the end of "Gem Drill" and the beginning of "Same Old World". When she wakes up, she decides to leave the other gems, but has no where to go. Steven then agrees to help her find a home. In this journey Lapis revealed she was originally just meant to briefly visit earth (The reason why is unknown), but was caught up in a battle and mistaken for a rebel. She was captured and put into a mirror as punishment. When the rebels won and the homeworld gems fled she was abandoned on earth, but eventually found by Pearl. She then decides to stay at Greg's barn, but finds out Peridot is also staying there, causing conflict and confusion. In "Barn Mates", Quotes Gallery Lapis(1).png Lapis_Lazuli_Redeem.png|Lapis with water wings BackGem.png|Lapis Lazuli's gem. Lapis_and_Steven.png|Lapis and Steven Lapis_Lazuli.png Low_Render_of_Lapis.png|Lapis's far render while deformed from "Mirror Gem". Lapis_Lazuli_Cracked_Gem_By_King.png|Lapis with cracked gem from "Mirror Gem". CrackedLapis.png|Lapis when her gemstone was cracked. BackCrackGem.png|Lapis' cracked gem Tumblr_ncowd5okA51rpk6e5o1_1280.png Steven____Help_me___.png Chille_Tid_61.jpg Yellow Diamond's back color.png Spinning_mirror.gif|Lapis Lazuli's Mirror Creepy_Lapis.png|"Lapis..?" Chille_Tid_131.jpg|"No! I'm not Lapis anymore..." Chille_Tid_134.jpg|"We're Malachite now." Super Watermelon Island 212.png|Jasper and Lapis are unconscious Gem Drill 205.png|Lapis is still unconscious Let me show you, Steven.png Lapis' Past.png Barn Mates 114.png|Lapis' eyes cover her wings. Barn Mates 252.png|Lapis blush Lapis and Peridot.png Hit the Diamond HD 097.png|Lapis as Bob Beta 057.png|Lapis thumbs up Kindergarten Kid 313.png|Lapis is reading a book called "Pretty Hairstylist". Trivia *She is the first non-fused gem to be discovered, and not previously established in earlier episodes. *Like Sugilite, Lapis Lazuli is not a birthstone. *Her appearance is a little similar to Pearl's. *She is voiced by Jennifer Paz. *Lapis is the only gem so far who has not been shown summoning a weapon. **It is possible that she doesn't have the need to summon her weapon or does not have one at all, as the only weapon she really needs is her ability to control water, namely her wings that are summoned from her gem as they were actual weapons. *In mythology, Lapis Lazuli are associated with gods, power, spirit, vision, royalty, honor, wisdom, and truth. * Unlike the other gems, Lapis Lazuli is callus towards Earth and "Same Old World" reveals why she does. *She's hinted that the gems may not be from Earth. **This was confirmed by Pearl in "Space Race". *Lapis is one of the only Gems shown so far to not have a star on her clothing. The others are Peridot and Jasper. **This is due to stars being symbols of the Crystal Gems and diamonds being the symbol of the Homeworld Gems. All three Gems without stars had diamonds on their outfit. *Like Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) she goes barefoot. *Lapis is similar to Juvia Locker from Fairy Tail **Both have power of water. Similar Heroes *Yamato Tribe Knight Burai (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) *Naoto Takizawa (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Mikoto Nakadai (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) *Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Category:Spoilers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:Multi-beings Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Elementals Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Damsel in distress Category:True Neutral Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Genderless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes from the past Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side